


We'll Come Back Later

by PattonSherlo



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Art, Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Random & Short, Remus and Deceit are teaming up to do dumb shit, Virgil and Logan just want a nice date for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattonSherlo/pseuds/PattonSherlo
Summary: From a post by bumblebitchsanders on Tumblr, saying: "Peak romance novels are when person A falls in love with person C who gets overly excited by being around such cool art and forgets person A, B, and D while B & D are literally stealing the Mona Lisa from the art museum".Or, Virgil and Logan go on a date to an art museum. Remus and Deceit tag along.





	We'll Come Back Later

**Author's Note:**

> Okay but to be honest, how many Star Trek: TNG references can you spot?

Virgil thought he might just be in love.

The stars in Logan's eyes when he saw the paintings made it all worth it. He seemed torn between running past each one to the next and staying at each piece for as long as he could, and it was adorable. One of the paintings was entirely made of a swirl of cloud-seeming blue shapes, spiraling its way down to the center where it got brighter like the light at the end of a tunnel. It was simply titled "After 11001001". To Virgil it just seemed like something he would see and then forget, but Logan had been talking about it for 30 seconds already.

"A little more to the left- **_Remu_** -"

Virgil sighed. He'd almost forgotten he'd brought those two along. "Damian, what are you- _oh my god, what do you think you're doing_?"

Remus and Damian sheepishly stepped back from one of the other paintings, the latter pausing for a second before straightening it back out. "I have _no_ idea what you're talking about, Virgil," he said.

"Yea, sure. Just don't set off any alarms, okay? I'm trying to enjoy this," Virgil hissed. He felt his voice soften at the latter sentence, however, as he looked back at Logan. He seemed to have forgotten anyone was there in the first place. Instead he was gushing over a different painting by the same artist, featuring a long six-sided corridor that looked like it was from some sci-fi show. This one was merely labeled "Birthright".

"Logan," he interrupted. He didn't look back at the other two behind him.

"-Yes, Virgil?"

"Why don't we take a break for lunch and come back later?"

Seeing what was going on and raising his eyebrows, he merely said, "Ah. Yes, now that I think about it, I am rather famished. I would like that." Then, quieter: "I suppose there's no stopping them?"

Virgil smiled back - - they both already knew the answer to that one.

Hopefully, he wondered as he shook his head, when they returned the paintings would still be in one piece.


End file.
